Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-30546517-20171009031737
Might as well give my thoughts and rankings on the songs Also this is my opinion as many people seem to forget 40 Side To Side Sorry but I can't stand Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj is annoying. The Choreo seems eh as well as the background 39 Instruction Another bland pop song to me, Choreo isn't anything special 38 Shape Of You Despite liking the song I can see this BG and choreo fit right in the bad songs from JD1 37 Keep On Moving It just seemed boring to me, Really wish it was the Bob Marley song 36 Bad Liar As much as I can't stand the song or choreo the BG is alright. But that outline looks soooooo badly done 35 How Far Ill Go I didn't like Moana, so I have no connection with this song. The choreo seems ok I guess but the dancer's face just gives me the "heebe geebees" if ya now what I mean 34 Naughty Girl Eh I completely forgot this existed 33 Sayanora As much as I can't stand K or J pop outside of few exceptions, this song is also Rock and Roll one of my favorite music genres so I have mixed feelings about this 32 Love Ward Dabbing medical pills, need I say more 31 Got That Idk just never saw the appeal here 30 Tumbum Forgettable imo, just seemed extremely lackluster 29 Make It Jingle Outside of finding the song annoying I think JD is TRYING to be hip and cool by making the reindeer twerk 28 Despacito Everything is just "ok" nothing really stands out 27 Bubble Pop This song is better than Love Ward by a mile but I really still just don't like it 26 Chantaje This is really just meh for me 25 New Face I actually like PSY and some of his music The choreo is good here but the bg is bland and the CGI heads feel very wrong 24 Waka Waka I don't mind the song and the choreo is nice and the bg is ok soooo 23 Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini I prefer this new version as it seems more energetic at points. And it's a 20th Century song and I love old songs 22 Daddy Cool Over accesiveness with the panda won't stop me from liking the choreo and bg. Tho unlike 8Bit and IstyBitsy i prefer the original better 21. John Wayne Despite not liking much pop music I enjoy the odd Lady Gaga and this song's asthetics and choreo are extremely satisfying 20. Swish Swish Not a big fan of Katy Perry but I enjoy this song. The dancers are unique as well as the background 19. The Way I Are This song is catchy I must admit. Especially with Lil Wayne. The BG seems kinda bland but the choreo and Dancers make up for it 18. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep Not the worst song in the world and I enjoy the upbeat and high energy of the song 17. Slumber Party The song is catchy, the choreo and dancers are good and the bg looks acceptable NOW WE GET INTO MY FAVOURITES 16. Fight Club I love the song, atmosphere, choreo EVERYTHING seems good 15. Carmen Yay more classical music, I also enjoy the dancers and BG 14. All Ya Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Everything is great, The song, dancer, choreo and especially the BG 13. Blow Your Mind I like the song and the choreo is very upbeat and energetic. The BG semms boring however 12. 24K Magic Bruno Mars is a good singer and I enjoy his music. I love the bg and the choreo is really satisfying to play 11. Rockabye I love the song a lot, it is very catchy, the choreo is perfect and the dancer's are really unique 10. Dharma The song is a head banger and a great EDM song. The dancer and bg semm to have been done before but is like a revamping instead of a recycle 9. Footloose Great song with a great choreo and setting 8. Risky Business I like the choreo and the BG. Te song is good and the dancer is ok 7. Kissing Strangers Nicki is less annoying in this song and I enjoy DNCE. The choreo while reusing a lot of moves seems fun and I like the outifts and BG 6. Diggy The song grew on me and I think the choreo is very fun. The bg is very nice for the eyes. (I enjoy the combination of yellow and purple) 4 Blue (Ba Da Bee) I like this song because it just looks fun. The song is great, The dancer is hilarious and I don't mind the cover or easy routine 3 Another One Bites The Dust I love this song SOOOOO MUCH. The choreo is beautiful and the dancers and setting fits the song well 2. In The Hall Of The Pixel King OMG wHEN I SAW THIS I WAS SO HAPPY. I love the song, new choreo, new bg and the 8Bit theme 1. Automaton Where do I begin. The choreo is fun and energetic . The background looks stunning. The song has a mixture of Rap and EDM. The dancer looks cool. And the Alt is gonna be fun Yes I know I missed a song I just cant remember it Again MY OPINION, people here forget this often